It ONly Hurts
by Dana1
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Much more readable I hope! Life threw Adam a curve ball and he found himself no longer a Duck. What happens when his new friends and old friends meet?
1. First break

Title: It Only Hurts  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Angst, angst and oh I don't know...angst.  
  
Summary: Life threw Adam a curve ball and he found himself no longer a Duck.  
  
Author's note: this is an AU to D2. There's a scene in here that I um borrow from the original script because I thought it was cute. And I bend it to my liking. It's not quite how it happened but I want to make Bombay still a snot. I don't copy it word for word I just like it. I skip the coach/Banks locker room conversation because you all know that by now.  
  
Disclaimer: sniff I don't own them. They keep telling me I need to play nice first. Disney owns the Ducks I claim everyone else.  
  
Adam and Julie were sitting in his dorm. They both had chosen to skip the game with Russ. His wrist hurt too badly. He'd only told Julie about it. For some reason he couldn't tell Jesse who was his best friend.  
  
"Adam you should see a doctor it looks really bad." Julie said after she had unwrapped it. "Maybe even broken."  
  
"It only hurts Julie. It's not broken." He said with determination. He allowed her to put his wrist in the water. He hissed at the coldness of it.  
  
The door swung open and Gordon Bombay entered. "Where is everyone?" He demanded.  
  
"Playing a pickup game." Adam answered trying to move the bowl out of Bombay's eyesight.   
  
But he grabbed his wrist to look at his watch and yanked it hard. Adam had to bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming. "Game's in a couple of hours. We need to practice. What school?"  
  
"I think they said Mann Junior High." Julie said.  
  
He stormed out of the room.  
  
"Adam are you okay?" Julie asked gently taking his wrist. "I can't believe he just did that."  
  
"It's okay. He doesn't know." Adam said in a low voice just trying to keep conscious. The pain was worse then before. He sat back down on the bed. What was he going to do? If it hadn't been broken before it surely was now.  
  
"You can't play tonight like this." She tells me. "You need to see a doctor."  
  
"No." Adam got up to get the bowl. "I have to play Julie. The scouts are watching me."  
  
"I'm sure you'll wow them playing with a broken wrist." Julie said rolling her eyes. "Okay you don't want to see a doctor? Fine. But it's your wrist." She stormed out of the room.  
  
Adam just stared at the door. Great. He ran off a girl he really liked and his wrist hurt. Wonder how the rest of the day will go.  
  
***  
  
He knew it was nuts playing tonight but he tried as well as he could. Ms. McKay didn't put him on the ice much. Maybe she knew what was going on. But it was torture every time he was on the ice. He couldn't even move his wrist.  
  
He was sitting on the bench when Bombay came down. He turned like everyone else and faced him. He tried to listen to what he was saying but the pain was way too much. All he really heard was the coach calling out on the ice for the Flying V. Jesse passed him the puck and he slammed it into the goal.  
  
He halfheartedly cheered but his wrist hurt too much.   
  
***  
  
"Well Adam after looking at your x-rays there's no doubt that your wrist is broken." Dr. Hamilton said. Adam was sitting on an examination table at the UCLA Medical Center. "How you managed to suffer so much damage I don't know."  
  
Adam didn't mention the fact that Bombay had yanked his arm. "Any chance I'll get to play in the tournament at all?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"You have to be kidding. You broke your wrist. I'd say you won't be playing for a couple of months. I'll need to set it and put a cast on it.  
  
Adam didn't say a word during the process. What was he going to tell his dad?  
  
***  
  
Notes: Rest of the fic skips to D3 stuff. In the original script Bombay grabbed his good wrist. 


	2. New school

Notes: Long time no update I know. But I hope to get up another chapter after this. A lot of things have happened between D2 and D3, as you'll see in the following chapters. This chapter is short but the 3rd chapter is long. This is almost nothing like D3. There will be Varsity but they'll almost be background characters.  
  
"Adam? Are you ready to go? I told Wanda I'd meet her at the mall at ten." Christina yelled from downstairs.  
  
Adam packed another shirt in his trunk before locking it. He opened his hockey bag once more to make sure he had all of his hockey gear. "I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes!" He yelled back.  
  
He took one more glance at his room. He looked at his shelves, which were covered with trophies and medals. He picked up one of the picture frames and grinned. Those were good times. They were going to have a great time at Eden Hall. They had all been looking forward to it ever since they were offered scholarships.  
  
"Adam!" Christina yelled again.  
  
Adam grabbed his trunk and hockey bag and headed downstairs. He found Christina standing there looking impatient. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and followed her outside. He got into her sister's Neon.  
  
"So are you ready to go back and be with the Ducks?" Christina asked.  
  
Adam wrinkled his nose a bit. "They probably forgot all about me. I haven't heard from them in two years. I never even heard from Jesse. As soon as I was dropped from the team they dropped me."  
  
"Adam it's a two way street. You didn't contact them either." She reminded him.  
  
"Yeah I know." Adam sighed. He thought about the phone call that had changed everything.  
  
Adam had just gotten home from seeing the doctor, who had said exactly what the doctor in Los Angeles had said. He'd have his wrist in a cast for two months. He should have known.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Adam it's for you." Martha said coming into the room handing him the cordless.  
  
"Hello?" Adam asked.  
  
"Adam Banks? This is Timothy Christopherson with the American Junior Hockey League Junior Goodwill Games Division. I'm sure you heard about the tour the Ducks have been scheduled for."  
  
"Yes." Bombay had told all of them before they boarded the plane for home.  
  
"I have some bad news for you. After a lot of deliberation and talking to your doctor, we have come up with a decision I think is fair to all involved. Adam I'm sorry to tell you, you have been dropped from the team. We had one too many hockey players, and since you are injured it makes sense that you are dropped. I am sorry. If we could keep you we would." He hung up.  
  
Adam stood there speechless. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been dropped from the team. This couldn't get any worse. He didn't know how he would possible tell his father what had happened. His dad would be more irate then he felt.  
  
"Hey Adam! We are here." Christina said getting his attention.  
  
"I changed my mind Chris. I can't face them. They probably forgot about me."  
  
Christina actually started laughing. "Even so Adam you have your other friends. You guys have been friends for awhile now. And if the Ducks don't like you, I'll have Keith beat them up." This time even Adam smiled. Keith Hawkinson was on the Varsity team and also Christina's ex-boyfriend. Actually the Banks' and Hawkinson's had known each other ever since Jeffrey Banks and Bryson Hawkinson had played on the Hawks together. So hearing that made him feel a little better.  
  
He took his trunk and hockey bag. Christian followed him carrying his boxes. They found his dorm in Riley Hall, which was the athletics dorm. He found his room and put everything down. He picked the bed nearest to the window. His roommate was obviously not there yet. He hoped it was one of the All Stars and not one of the...  
  
"Oh no! It's the cake eater!" 


	3. Separated

Separated  
  
Adam spun around to face his roommate. "Jesse." It only took him a second to realize it was his former best friend. He really didn't know what to say to him other then that. He and Jesse hadn't talked in a couple of years.  
  
Jesse put the boxes down that he had been carrying. "How's your wrist?"  
  
"Fine. It was in shape enough to play in Junior High."  
  
"Oh yeah. I think we read about you making the all star team and going to Nationals." There was a lot of silence after that. "You trying out for JV?"  
  
"Yeah." More silence. "I heard you guys won a few International tournaments."  
  
"Oh yeah. I think my favorite was the one in Moscow."  
  
They were saved by a knock on the door. "Hey Adam! Blake told me you ended up rooming with a Duck." One of his teammates on the Sharks, Christopher Ryder, said sticking his head in the room. He blushed a little when he saw that Adam wasn't by himself. "Look man, Micah and I are next door." Micah Riley had been the captain on the all star team. "Blake's rooming with somebody named Mendoza. A duck I guess." Blake Anderson had also been on the team.  
  
Jesse walked out of the room without saying a word.  
  
"Ryder, Shooter let's go!" Micah yelled. "Assembly."  
  
Adam was glad Jesse had left. He had never liked that nickname. He would have preferred being called Cake Eater and he had never liked being called that. He grabbed his backpack.  
  
The All Stars all walked down to the auditorium together. He was sure the Ducks were doing the same. They all found seats in the middle of the auditorium. He could see Jesse was sitting with Russ Tyler, Julie, Kenny Wu, and Dwayne Robertson. He wondered where the rest of the Ducks were.  
  
"Hang out after the assembly Shooter and I'll introduce you to my brother Rick." Micah whispered. "He's on Varsity maybe he can get you on it."  
  
Adam nodded. Their coach had just entered the auditorium. He wondered why she was there. Dean Buckley droned on and on about the Ducks. How they had one three International Tournaments in a row. He was about to say their names when there was a loud crash. He joined the others in laughing at the Ducks. Buckley didn't look one bit happy.  
  
"We have another team of hockey players all from Minnesota. They competed in Detroit Michigan where they beat Ohio for the National Title. They a re the Minnesota All Stars. Would they please stand up?"  
  
They all stood up. Adam saw that the Ducks were all staring at them. Him especially.  
  
"All Stars, Coach Donavon wants to talk to you after the assembly. Ducks, Coach Orion wants you to stay in your seats. There has been a change in the Junior Varsity teams. You are dismissed."  
  
Adam watched as Coach Sharon Donavon walked up to them. "I found an empty classroom for us to talk in. Follow me."  
  
They followed her down the hall and sat in or on the desks. "Coach what's going on?" Micah asked. "Are we not playing?"  
  
"Oh no you are all playing. It's just that the conference decided Eden Hall is going to have two Junior Varsity teams. Coach Orion will be coaching one team and I will be coaching the other."  
  
"Sounds good but what's the problem?" Olivia Bink asked. She was the only female on the team.  
  
"The teams will be mixed and split evenly." Coach Donavon said. "It wasn't my idea guys."  
  
"They are splitting us up?" Wilson Valentine asked incredulously. "Isn't it bad enough some of us have to room with them?"  
  
"Look it's not like you are all going to separate schools. You'll just be on separate teams."  
  
"Coach when will we know what teams we are on?" Olivia asked. She shot a look at her boyfriend, Steve Chase; probably worried they'd be on separate teams.  
  
"I think you'll find out what team you are on after practice." The bell rang. "You guys need to go to class. I'll see you at practice this afternoon."  
  
Adam looked at his schedule. He had Biology. Before he could go anywhere Micah stopped him. "We are going to fight this don't worry."  
  
Adam wasn't sure he wanted to go to practice this afternoon. 


	4. First Day Disaster

First Day Disaster

Adam found a seat in Biology next to Steve. He saw some of the Ducks file into the classroom. They all shot him looks but didn't come over to talk to him. Soon the teacher came in. Her name was Mrs. Flannigan. Jeffrey had told him about her. She was big on tests and quizzes. You had to be a genius to get an A in her class. Today just kept getting better and better. The rest of his classes weren't too bad except his history teacher was weird.

He went back to his dorm to get his hockey bag. The floor was like a zoo. Everyone was trying to get their gear for the first practice of the school year. Soccer balls and footballs were coming from every direction it seemed. This dorm building was going to be interesting to say the least.

He walked with a few of the All Stars to the hockey rink and then into the locker room. When he got out of the locker room he noticed that Varsity was still practicing and the Ducks were all standing in front of the entrance to the ice. The All Stars were standing off to the side.

As Varsity passed them a guy, who was obviously the captain since he wore a C on his jersey, stopped in front of Micah. "So who's the player you wanted me to meet?"

Micah turned to face Adam with a big grin on his face. "Rick this is Adam Banks. Adam this is my brother Rick captain of the Varsity team."

"Micah told me you are a great player. I'll talk to Coach Wilson but I can't guarantee anything." Rick said and walked away.

"Should we go out on the ice?" Ian asked as they watched the Ducks do so. Adam watched enviously as they played Cowboy Roundup. He missed playing that.

"I don't think so. Let the Ducks look like idiots." Micah replied. "Here comes Coach."

"What's going on here?" She asked coming up to them.

"Some kind of Duck game." Jason Larson answered.

"Cowboy Roundup." Adam responded softly. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked down. He knew they thought it was stupid.

"Well get on the ice." Coach Donavon instructed. "Show them why you are the National Champions. " Micah led them onto the ice. "For the Ducks I'm Coach Donavon. Some of you will be on the team I'm going to coach. I coached the Minnesota All Stars."

"And I am Coach Orion. You can call me Coach, or Coach Orion."

"I prefer to be called Coach. " Coach Donavon said with a smile. "Do five laps and then we'll climb the ladder and a little scrimmaging." She blew her whistle.

They did laps and climbed the ladder. Both teams had two goalies so they took turns inside the net. Both teams didn't play together. It was from the start Ducks vs. the All Stars. The coaches didn't even try to make them play together. But the scrimmage felt great to Adam. He hadn't scrimmaged with the Ducks in two years. Neither team seemed to really have an advantage. Adam was tired and was glad when Orion blew the whistle ending practice. He followed the others into the locker room to change. Even the locker room was split down the middle.

The locker he had chosen was sort of the one that separated the groups. It was ironic. He sat at his locker too tired to move. He saw everyone on both teams were sitting on the floor or benches exhausted.

Orion and Donavon entered the locker room. Everyone sat up.

"This list contains the teams, positions and captains." Orion said. "This list contains the teams, positions and captains." Orion said. "Team A J will practice in the morning and Team B will practice in the afternoon after Varsity." Coach Orion stuck the list on the bulletin board. "I will be coaching Team A and Coach Donavon will be coaching Team B." He and Donavon left the locker room.

The teams all scrambled to see what the teams were. Adam was one of the last people up there. The teams truly were divided. This was what the teams looked like:

JV Team A SharksCaptain: Adam Banks

Blake Anderson Second line left Defense

Les AvermanSecond line right wing

Adam BanksFirst line center

Charlie ConwayFirst line right wing

Guy GermaineSecond line center

Greg GoldbergBack up Goalie

Jesse HallFirst line left wing

Harris Millergoalie

Connie MoreauFirst line right defense

Patrick NewmanSecond line left wing

Christopher RyderSecond line right defense

Wilson Valentine First line left defense

JV Team B DucksCaptain: Micah Riley

Olivia BinkFirst line left wing

Steve Chasesecond line right defense

Nick Farmer back up goalie

Ian Fernandezsecond line right wing

Julie GaffneyGoalie

Jason LarsonFirst line right wing

Luis Mendozasecond line left wing

Fulton ReedFirst line left defense

Micah RileyFirst line center

Dwayne Robertsonfirst line right defense

Russ Tylersecond line center

Ken Wusecond line left defense

Adam backed up in shock. He was on Team A and captain. He wasn't' sure what to think. He had never been Captain before. On the Ducks it had always been Charlie. And on the All Stars it was Micah. Could he be captain? It wasn't what he expected.

"Why are we called the Sharks?" Charlie demanded. "I thought your team was called the All Stars."

"Actually," Christopher answered, "Jason, Adam and I were on a team called the Sharks before the All Stars."

"And I have to be a Duck?" Micah asked incredulously. "At least the Sharks is an intimidating name."

"Ducks are better then the Sharks, punk." Jesse said getting in his face.

"Hey!" Adam said getting between the two. One was his best friend and the other was his former best friend.

"Whose side are you on?" Both asked him.

Adam looked from one to the other. His eyes filled with tears. "The All Stars. They didn't drop me." He said and ran out of the locker room.


	5. First Real Practice

Note: I just could not change the personalities of Rick and Cole. So enjoy.  
  
First Real Practice  
  
Adam walked out of the building. He wasn't sure where he was going though. It hadn't taken them long to make him choose. He thought bitterly. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder. He spun around not sure who to expect.  
  
"Whoa Adam! You okay?" It was Keith Hawkinson standing there with a brown haired guy. For some reason he reminded him of Gunnar Stahl. They looked a lot alike. "I called your name twice."  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "Just hockey troubles."  
  
"What? You didn't make the team? That's stupid. I'll talk to Coach Wilson about it..." Keith said.  
  
"No I'm captain of the Junior Varsity Sharks." He said plopping down in the grass. That was when for the first time he noticed he was still in his hockey gear. He hadn't changed. He had wanted to get away from both teams.  
  
"Well that's good." The brown haired guy said. "My name's Scott Vanderbuilt but everyone calls me Scooter. I'm goalie for Varsity."  
  
"Hi." Adam said.  
  
"Aren't you going to change?" Keith asked. "You look kinda strange in your hockey gear." He said with a grin.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I'll wait till the locker room is cleared out. It's pretty bad in there right now. It's a war zone."  
  
Keith grinned. "We were going to the dining room for dinner. Come with us. Most people don't come their now. Just the athletes."  
  
"Okay." Adam said with a shrug. He had no one to talk to at the moment.  
  
He followed them to the dining room. They were right. There was hardly anyone in there. They sat at a table with a few other Varsity players.  
  
"It's too bad there isn't room on Varsity for you Banks." The second line center, Joey Hart said. "Rick said Micah told him that you are a great player. But all the slots on Varsity are full."  
  
Adam shrugged. It didn't bother him all that much. He was going to play hockey after all. "That's okay."  
  
"But being captain is still cool." Keith said. "I was captain of my JV team." He said smugly. You being captain of JV guarantees you a spot on Varsity next year."  
  
Rick came over to them. "What's a freshman doing at the table?" Adam looked down. He didn't know he wasn't allowed to sit at the table.  
  
"Chill Rick. He's Micah's best friend." Scooter reminded him.  
  
Rick grinned. "I'm just messing with you. But we don't allow freshmen at this table but I think you and Micah can be exceptions. Just don't bring people with you." The way he said it made Adam know he was serious. "Sorry about Varsity. Coach didn't have any open spots."  
  
"That's okay." And it really didn't' bother him. He was beginning not to like Rick.  
  
Adam quickly excused himself so he could change. He was glad to find the locker room empty. He hadn't wanted to talk to any of them. He changed and went over and looked at the team lists again. She said he was captain. He wondered how Charlie was taking the fact that he wasn't captain.  
  
He walked out of the locker room and out of the rink. There were very few people walking around campus. It was rather nice. He walked slowly back to Riley Hall not looking forward to going back to the dorm room. If the locker room was any evidence.  
  
When he got back to his dorm, he saw most of the floor was empty. They must have been in the dining hall eating. He took out his biology book to start his homework. He was so involved in the homework; he didn't hear the door open.  
  
"Yeah okay Charlie. See you at practice in the morning." Jesse said. Adam didn't turn around.  
  
He could hear rustling behind him and figured Jesse was unpacking. Nothing was said that night. Adam hoped the school year wouldn't be like this.  
  
The next morning, he was awaken by the alarm at five am. He put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had clothes to change into after practice. They weren't given much time before school. Just enough time to change and grab breakfast only if they took a quick shower.  
  
He stepped out of the dorm room and noticed there were a lot of sleepy eyed teammates. He walked to practice with Christopher and Wilson. "Have you guys ever heard of six AM practices?" Wilson asked.  
  
"When I was on team USA our practices sometimes went till two or three in the morning. Bombay was called Captain Blood back then." Adam explained how exhausting those practices were.  
  
"Bombay's the one who broke your wrist right?" Christopher asked.  
  
"I still can't believe a coach would do that." Wilson said as they walked into the locker room. "I hope Coach Orion isn't like that."  
  
They found the locker room full. They were the last three to arrive. It was split evenly. Six Ducks on one side and six All Stars on the other. He chose a locker and quickly changed. It was a quiet walk up to the rink. When they got on the ice they were ordered to do five laps. Practice was like the tryouts but Orion split the teams himself. One team had Adam, Charlie, Jesse, Harris, Connie and Wilson. The other team had Averman, Blake, Guy, Goldberg, Patrick and Christopher. He hadn't noticed how evenly split the two lines were. It was a tough scrimmage.  
  
He tried to ignore the fact that he was in the same line as Charlie and Jesse. He played as hard as he always did. He didn't know how to play half speed. He didn't want to play differently. However, he couldn't say the same about his teammates.  
  
There was a lot more checking then there usually was for a simple scrimmage. He was checked more times then he could remember.  
  
Orion blew his whistle. "Take a knee." They all did. "You need to start working together. You can not have constant back fighting. You are freshmen in high school and not little kids anymore. I am not going to treat you like kids. You were admitted into this school because you are all great hockey players. Tomorrow, you better have your acts together. Practice is over." He said. They all tiredly got up and left the ice.  
  
Adam took a quick shower and got dressed. He didn't wait for the others. He walked outside and just stared. The cool crisp late summer air made him shiver slightly. He looked at his watch. He still had forty-five minutes before biology.  
  
He was about to walk to the dining hall when he heard two voices. "I overheard him. He really did say that. You don't think it's true do you?" That was Jesse.  
  
"He would never do that! He's probably lying. He's an All Star now. We can't trust any of them to actually tell the truth. Come on you know that Jesse." That was Charlie and he knew they were talking about him. He wondered why.  
  
"Come on Charlie. It's Banks. Why would he lie?"  
  
"I don't know but he has to be lying. It can't possibly be true. Come on you know Bombay. He wouldn't." The voices were coming closer so he walked away. They were talking about his broken wrist. Jesse must have overheard him and Ryder talking.  
  
Why didn't they want to believe him? 


End file.
